User talk:Ash9876
Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Storyline First~ Anywho, I'm done. What shall we move onto next? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:44, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Meh, let's leave FT out of things. We never do much side stuff with Elbert and Jin, maybe we could do them teaching some kids at the academy? You handle Jin and I handle Elbert. Just my thoughts on it. Also I think for our next villain we should go with a Dark Guild who just became part of the balam alliance. Simple setup, we could change it up somehow. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:57, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Perfect, let's go with that. Your go. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and alright, yea, I'll get to it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. But what's next though? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) You should do some more work on her page though. Unless that doesn't matter to you, which is fine. I figure we'll have Yotsuki call a meeting; then she barges in and well you handle that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol, alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:23, December 18, 2011 (UTC) That might be what's needed. I'm not sure why, but slayer magic's still not under control as desired. It comes off as strict, but makes sense. I didn't jump into the Rafael incident because I wasn't in the mood(I'm somewhat sick, to be specific). Anyway, so basically ban the creation of any Slayer magic or Slayer for around 2 weeks? As for the admin thing, I see what you mean. Coincidentally, after seeing his magic; how he delves into creating magic, I figured that Void is admin-worthy. But he's barely been here, not sure that's wise to do. Aha makes sense. I agree, that we could use one of the more experienced wikia users on here. But we have to recognize that Slayer magic will always be the most popular, given that many of the most popular characters in the Fairy Tail manga are Dragonslayers. I'm agreeing with what y'all are saying, but we have to go about it properly. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Aren't we simply just banning the creation of slayers/slayer styles for 2 weeks though? So demon slayers already made wouldn't be effected. Aha would be a possible choice, indeed. No, just adminship. Well, were not totally clear on it yet. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm still doubtful, tbh. Is a temporary banning really gona fix anything? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I changed my mind. I don't see how banning is gonna make non-slayer magic flourish. Just because you take it a way for a time, doesn't mean people will cling to something new; never go back to it. If anything, it could warrant some spite. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, I don't think taking it away for a while is gonna help the problem. But it could leave the impression that he admins are unfair. You should link your blogs on the Main page's news section-- like a message that all newcomers should read over said blogs. Also, it's your turn. I had Drake turn the joke into his favor. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) It's just not the way to go, in my opinion. Though we can still think about giving aha adminship though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice job with the news message. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Well,she's your character lol. But we'll see. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's gonna be easy to have Azuki dislike her. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Since this is entering a duel, I kept my edit short. Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yezzir. I read it, nice job. Also, you have any ideas for the next arc? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds interesting. So about Richard's heritage. So his parents were big time dark mages then?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I see. How did they die though, executed? Sounds interesting. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Yikes, and I guess Richard hasn't really explained to anyone else?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so I guess this arc will give light to Richard's origins and family? Sounds interesting. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by famous among dark mages? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I see. Go for it. Hmm.....how much does Rihanna know about her pedigree though? Probably not much, since she's young. Well, looks like we have our next arc.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, it's looking that way. I guess you'll develop Megan's character throughout this one? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, alright. Any ideas for the name of the Dark Guild? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Too long, Needs something short. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, still kind of off to me. Night Carnival Guild, that doesn't sound like a powerful ''dark guild. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have to have dark or night in it. A cool sounding greek or latin word/two word phrase would do, lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That's pretty good, could work. Any others in mind? If not, we can go with that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey mate, sorry for not having been able to reply in the RP. I forgot to check in here and then I left for home so didn't have net access. Anywho, we are shifting back to our old place and I have to help the folks pack and unpack and whatnot. So my ability to come online will be intermittent at best, so I think it would be best if we put our RP on hold for now. That way I can finish up Saito's page completely and I'll be able to reply more frequently as well. 'Jet' 'Talk' 11:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure Yeah I am on the chat, see you there.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 00:36, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lol, sorry, my bad didn't mean to go to the archives. But yea, at first I only photoshoped one character at a time, but since I made the images for Team Trilogia, I've been doing photoshop drawings up to six characters now, and with more time per image, I can add more lol. And sure, I'll RP with Igai, lol, whichever character you feel like using ^- ^. Oh? And a six-way RP sounds awesome too, so more people are joining us? :O [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 02:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Lol, "I'm getting fired up!" This is soundin awesome. :D [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 02:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I figured I'd post a blog (or two) and see if anyone interested would give a short description of how they want their character to look, or if they want their appearance based strictly on the images on their character pages (everyone can have one character in the picture). Then, at a predetermined date the discussion would be closed so I can sketch, scan, and digitally edit the group picture, I'd also add the "Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki" logo to make it look nice lol. Then, I guess I'd open a new blog and post the pic in it for all to see. I wasn't sure what to do with it after that, but I thought it'd make a good addition to the home page :O. [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 03:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, had to travel home. But, ok I can do that for Aha, we'll keep it a little secret lol. I'll probably open the blog either tomorrow or Sunday, it's a little late for me right now, lol. xP [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi''']]) 05:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Guilds Hey Ash. I'm curious about making a guild. Is there any rules I need to know to make one? Rya3SaberVltar 21:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll make sure of that. Thanks again. Rya3SaberVltar 02:11, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo Can you do me a favor and delete; Alonsus Dusktreader, Ave Magus and Guntō?--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 03:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I originally had a concept I wanted to work with, but it died very quickly. I'd rather focus on another path, but the articles just sitting there left me uneasy. I appreciate the help Ash :)--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 03:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC)